thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tot oder Lebendig
| Originaltitel = Pretty Much Dead Already | USA = 27. November 2011 | DE = 2. Dezember 2011 | Regie = Michelle MacLaren | Drehbuch = Scott Gimple | Quote = 6,62 Mio. | Vorherige = "Beichten" | Nächste = "Nebraska" }} "Tot oder Lebendig" (im Original: "Pretty Much Dead Already") ist die siebte Episode der zweiten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 13. Folge der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Scott Gimple geschrieben. Regie führte Michelle MacLaren. Die Erstausstrahlung der Episode fand am 27. November 2011 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 2. Dezember 2011 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. Inhalt Hershel weigert sich, der harten Realität der Zombie-Übermacht ins Gesicht zu sehen. Andrea vertraut sich endlich jemandem an, und die Gruppe trifft eine folgenschwere Entscheidung... Handlung Die Lager-Bewohner gehen ihrer üblichen Routine nach. Carol kocht ein Frühstück, während Andrea ein Messer schärft. Die Übrigen sitzen zusammen und essen ihr Rührei. Lori spricht ihren Mann an, der in Gedanken verloren ins Leere starrt. Glenn schaut zu Maggie herüber, die in der Ferne auf der Veranda steht und mit dem Kopf schüttelt. Dann schaut er zu Dale, der ihm zunickt. Glenn nimmt sich ein Herz, tritt vor die Gruppe und erklärt, dass die Scheune voll mit Zombies ist. Alle schauen erschrocken und entsetzt. Sie gehen hinüber. Shane überzeugt sich selbst davon indem er durch einen Spalt in den Brettern hineinschaut. Die Zombies bemerken die Menschen hinter dem Holz und werden aktiver. Es entbricht eine Diskussion in der Rick versucht alle zur Besonnenheit aufzufordern und sie daran erinnert, dass sie nur Gäste sind. Shane sieht zwei Alternativen: Entweder den Stall ausmisten oder weiterziehen. Rick möchte die letzte Alternative nicht gelten lassen und Carol pflichtet ihm bei, weil Sophia noch nicht gefunden wurde. Daryl sieht es genauso und ist überzeugt, dass sie das Mädchen noch finden werden. Shane entfacht einen Streit in dem er erklärt, dass bei einem Vermissten es auf die ersten 48 Stunden ankommt. Dann erklärt er, dass Sophia große Angst vor Daryl mit seiner Zombie-Ohr-Kette hätte. Der Streit wird immer lauter, doch Rick schafft es die Parteien zu trennen. Er will erst einmal mit Hershel sprechen. Dale wendet ein, dass Hershel die Zombies als Kranke sieht und seine Frau und seinen Sohn in der Scheune hat. Rick ist entgeistert, dass auch Dale von der Scheune voller Zombies wusste. Dieser erklärt, dass er es erzählt hätte, wenn ihm Glenn nicht zuvorgekommen wäre. Shane regt sich wieder auf, doch diesmal wird er von den Zombies unterbrochen, die nun versuchen von innen gegen das Tor zu den Menschen zu drücken. Shane läuft um die Scheune. Er prüft, ob die Ketten und Gitter stabil sind. Gerade als er an einem der Verschlüsse rüttelt, greifen die Zombies von der anderen Seite an. Shane greift erschrocken und instinktiv zu seiner Waffe. Dann erinnert er sich, dass er sie abgeben musste und sie im Wohnwagen liegt. Das Tor hält den Zombies stand. Wütend reißt er sich die Mütze vom Kopf. Glenn sucht Maggie auf, die gerade im Hühnerstall einige Eier zusammensucht. Er will mit ihr reden, doch sie straft ihn mit Schweigen. Vor dem Hühnerstall probiert er es erneut. Sie fordert sein Cappy, dann legt sie ein Ei hinein und drückt es ihm auf den Kopf. Entsetzt fragt er, warum sie hierfür ein Ei vergeudet. Sie erklärt kalt, dass es verfault gewesen sei. Lori und Carl üben Schreiben. Dabei fragt Carl, ob Shane die Suche aufgegeben hat. Sie beruhigt ihn, dass er nur besorgt ist um ihre Sicherheit. Dann erklärt Carl, dass er nicht ohne Sophia geht und am liebsten auf der Farm bleiben möchte. Er versucht seine Mutter zu überzeugen, dass es ihr gefallen wird und ein Zuhause werden könnte. Sie nimmt ihn dafür in den Arm. Daryl nimmt sich einen Sattel und geht in den Pferdestall. Carol folgt ihm und fordert, dass er nicht ausreitet. Ihn interessiert dies allerdings nicht, doch Carol macht sich Sorgen. Rick möchte später einer Spur folgen, doch Daryl will nicht tatenlos herumsitzen. Als Carol einräumt, dass sie unsicher ist, ob Sophia gefunden wird, lässt er vom Pferd ab und schaut sie entsetzt an. Sie ergänzt, dass sie ihn nicht auch noch verlieren will. Voller Wut schmeißt er den Sattel zu Boden. Dabei bekommt er wieder Schmerzen in der Seite. Carol will helfen, doch er weist sie zurück und verlässt den Stall. Dale schaut zur Scheune hinüber. Dann wendet er sich um. Glenn, der gerade den Ausguck besetzt, erklärt ihm, dass Andrea ihn sucht. Er fragt nach einer Mütze, wie seiner und Dale wirft ihm die eigene zu. Im Wohnwagen sagt ihm Andrea, dass sie zusammen mit Rick weiter nach Sophia suchen will. Doch zuvor spricht Rick noch mit Hershel. Sie will in der Zwischenzeit an der Scheune Wache stehen. Er spricht sie auf die Waffen an und fragt, was zwischen ihr und Shane läuft. Andrea, die sich gerade wieder gut mit Dale versteht möchte, weicht dem Thema lieber aus, da sie bemerkt hat, dass Dale und Shane sich nicht positiv gegenüberstehen. Sie bittet ihn damit aufzuhören sich um andere Sorgen zu machen. Andrea verlässt den Wohnwagen. Glenn fragt nach, ob alles okay sei. Dale bittet ihn ihm etwas Wasser zu holen. Glenn möchte wissen, ob Dale dafür Wache hält. Die Worte bringen ihn auf eine Idee. Er antwortet und schließt den Waffensack. Hershel sitzt in seinem Esszimmer und nimmt sein Mittagessen zu sich, während er ein Buch liest. Rick klopft an und wird hereingebeten. Rick eröffnet Hershel, dass er von der Scheune weiß. Dieser möchte das Thema lieber nicht besprechen, doch Rick bleibt hartnäckig und möchte darüber sprechen. Hershel wendet sich ihm zu und erklärt ihm in aller Deutlichkeit, dass er mit seinen Leuten bis zum Wochenende weiterziehen sollen. Rick erklärt, dass die Menschen in der Scheune lebende Tote sind. Wenn er allerdings seine Gruppe wegschickt, tatsächlich lebende Menschen, dann könnten diese bald auch tot sein. Hershel argumentiert, dass er die Fremden aus Nächstenliebe eine Zeit lang aufgenommen hatte. Rick probiert es weiter und erklärt, dass seit den letzten Filmberichten einige Zeit vergangen ist und die Welt sich inzwischen verschlimmert hat. Diese schlimme Welt verändert einen Menschen. Hershel bleibt stur. Rick erklärt, dass Lori schwanger sei. Er fährt fort, dass sie nur hier auf der Farm überleben kann und sie unmöglich weiterziehen können. Doch all die Worte prallen an Hershel ab. Er bleibt dabei, dass sie gehen müssen. Maggie hat das Gespräch mitbekommen und geht fort. Vor der Scheune hat Shane sich postiert und bewacht den Eingang. Rick kommt aus dem Haupthaus. Er fragt seinen Freund wie das Gespräch mit Hershel gelaufen sei. Rick antwortet, dass sie noch miteinander verhandeln. Shane besteht darauf die Scheune zu säubern oder weiter zu ziehen. Er versteht nicht, warum Rick so sehr an der Farm festhält. Die Diskussion wird immer heftiger bis Rick erklärt, dass Lori schwanger ist. Es verschlägt Shane die Sprache. Als er sie wiederfindet ist sein erster Gedanke, dass sie sich bewaffnen sollten, doch Rick möchte weiter verhandeln und geht wieder in Richtung Haus. Shane ist noch immer fassungslos und freut sich sehr über das ungeborene Kind. Er gratuliert Rick, doch dieser nimmt es nur kalt entgegen. Hershel geht in die Küche und nimmt sich einen Kaffee. Dann erklärt er seiner Tochter Maggie, dass Rick sich einen eigenen Fluchtpunkt suchen muss. Er erklärt, dass viele Häuser leer stehen und es ein leichtes ist ein geeignetes Versteck zu finden. Maggie erwidert, dass es nicht so einfach ist, da die meisten Gebäude ausgebrannt sind oder von Zombies bevölkert wurden. Hershel ist erstaunt, dass seine Tochter die Untoten nun auch so nennt, wie die Atlanta-Überlebenden. Hershel sieht sich nicht zuständig für die Gruppe, doch Maggie verweist ihn auf einen Spruch in der Bibel, in dem die Nächstenliebe besonders betont wird. Sie erklärt, dass sie diesen Spruch gelernt hat als ihr Vater Annette geheiratet hat und sie mit 14 damals sehr gemein zu ihm war. Sie wollte nur Rauchen und Klauen. Hershel erklärt ihr, dass es etwas anderes sei. Er erwähnt den Asiaten. Maggie berichtigt ihn, dass er Glenn heißt und ihr gestern das Leben gerettet hat vor jemanden, von dem Hershel denkt, er sei nur krank. Sie erklärt ihm, dass es nur um ihn geht und wie er sich durch die Apokalypse verändert. Jimmy kommt herein und erklärt, dass es schon wieder passiert sei. Hershel geht zu Rick, der gerade mit Andrea den Suchplan bespricht. Er bittet um seine Hilfe. Andrea bietet sofort ihre Hilfe an, doch Hershel will die Sache allein mit Rick durchführen. Andrea hält dafür an der Scheune wache. Die beiden Männer entfernen sich in Richtung Wald. Lori schneidet gerade ein paar Karotten als Shane zu ihr geht und ein Gespräch beginnt. Er erklärt ihr, dass er wirklich dachte Rick sei tot und sich gewünscht hätte er wäre wirklich tot, da er nicht denkt, dass Rick für eine solche Welt geschaffen ist. Shane fragt Lori wie oft er ihr das Leben gerettet hätte und zählt auf, dass er ihres und das Leben von Carl schon viermal gerettet hat. Lori will ihren Mann verteidigen und führt die Nacht an in der er zusammen mit Glenn, T-Dog und Daryl zurückkam und mit der Feuerkraft der Waffen das Camp gerettet hat. Shane zählt diese Rettung allerdings auch auf sein Konto, denn erst durch Ricks Suche nach Merle wurde das Camp so stark geschwächt gegen den Angriff der Zombies. Doch dann unterbricht er und wechselt das Thema. Er spricht sie auf die Schwangerschaft an und ist überzeugt, dass das Kind von ihm ist. Doch Lori besteht darauf, dass es von Rick stammt und selbst wenn es von Shane wäre, würde sie es ansehen als ob es von ihm käme. Shane geht wütend davon. Er kommt an Carl vorbei, der ihn beiseite nimmt und ihm erklärt, dass sie nach Sophia weitersuchen und solange sie das Mädchen nicht gefunden haben, müssen sie unbedingt auf der Farm bleiben. Um seinen Worten mehr Gewicht zu verleihen, flucht er was Shane missfällt. Er lässt sich jedoch überzeugen, verlangt aber, dass sie etwas dafür tun müssen um zu bleiben. Lori beobachtet wie Shane mit ihrem Sohn spricht. Sie ruft ihren Sohn zu sich. Carl geht zu ihr. Shane ruft ihm noch hinterher, dass er solche Flüche nicht mehr hören will. Shane geht weiter in den Wohnwagen, auf dem Glenn wieder Ausschau hält. Er sucht die Waffen, doch kann sie nirgends finden. Wütend geht er vor den Wagen und fragt Glenn, wo er hin ist. Dieser war jedoch Wasser holen und als er zurückkam, war Dale schon fort. Shane erkennt das Spiel und beginnt mit der Suche nach dem Waffendieb. In der Zwischenzeit sind Rick, Hershel und Jimmy mit zwei Fangschlingen in den Wald vorgedrungen. Hershel erklärt, dass der Schlick auf dem Flussbett weich ist und man darin wie in einem Sumpf gefangen werden kann. Er erzählt Rick einige Details über die beiden Zombies, auf die sie zugehen. Dann fragt er ihn wie viele er schon getötet hätte, doch Rick kann sie nicht mehr zählen. Er fragt weiter, ob er mit dem Töten aufhören könnte. Hershel erklärt, dass einige Menschen nicht ganz bei Verstand sind, er allerdings auf ein Heilmittel hofft. Rick fragt ungläubig, ob er die Zombies damit meint. Hershel tut dies ab und erklärt, dass Rick und seine Leute auf der Farm bleiben können, wenn sie die Zombies als Menschen anerkennen. Dann erklärt er, dass auf seiner Farm sein Wort gilt und er dazusteht. Er überreicht die Fangschlinge an Rick und der nimmt sie entgegen. Daryl führt Carol zu einer Cherokee Rose und entschuldigt sich bei ihr für seinen Wutausbruch am Morgen. Sie fragt nach, warum Daryl so versessen darauf ist das Mädchen zu finden. Er erklärt ihr, dass er glaubt, dass Sophia noch irgendwo ist und er sonst nichts zu tun hätte. Carol berührt die Blume und fasst neue Hoffnung. Unterdessen konnten Rick, Hershel und Jimmy den weiblichen Zombie aus dem Flussbett holen. Der männliche steckt noch fest. Sie erklären Rick, dass Otis dies früher gemacht hat und die Untoten dann in die Scheune gesteckt hat. Rick rutscht auf dem weichen Untergrund aus, während er zusammen mit Jimmy den zweiten Zombie befreien wollen. Auch Jimmy stürzt und die Situation wird gefährlich, doch Hershel bewahrt die Nerven. Rick bekommt den Zombie unter Kontrolle und Jimmy hält Ausschau. Dann führen sie die beiden Untoten ab. Maggie kommt an Glenns Ausschau vorbei. Er sucht das Gespräch und kommt herunter zu ihr. Sie erklärt ihm, dass durch sein Ausplaudern die ganze Gruppe fortgejagt wird von ihrem Vater. Er erklärt ihr, dass er das Geheimnis ausplaudern musste, weil er vergessen hat, wie gefährlich die Zombies sind. Er hat sich in den Brunnen hinab gelassen, weil er dachte, es sei ein Spiel. Die Situation in der Apotheke hat ihn jedoch wieder wach gerüttelt. Ihm wurde auch klar, dass er nicht möchte, dass Maggie nochmal in Gefahr gerät. Er erklärt, dass Geheimnisse einen umbringen und er lieber möchte, dass sie sauer ist und lebt, als ihn mag und tot ist. Sie ruft ihn "Beißer-Beute", doch er mag diesen Spitznamen nicht. Sie korrigiert sich lächelt und küsst ihn. Dale hat im Wald einen Baum gefunden, an dem er die Waffen verstecken möchte. Doch Shane hat ihn sofort aufgespürt. Er verlangt die Herausgabe der Waffentasche. Dale weigert sich jedoch. Dale fragt ihn, ob er ihn ebenfalls umbringen will, wie Otis und den anderen dann wieder eine Geschichte auftischen will. Shane wendet ab und erklärt ihm, dass er in seinen Augen schon so gut wie tot ist. Dale probiert Shane etwas Vernunft einzureden, doch Shane blockt ab und will nur die Waffen haben. Dale lädt sein Gewehr durch und bedroht Shane. Er lässt sich allerdings nicht einschüchtern und geht auf Dale zu. Dale gibt nach und überlässt ihm die Waffen. Er bemerkt jedoch, dass Shane in diese Welt gehört und er selbst sich jedoch trotz der äußeren Umstände noch seinen (gutmütigen) Charakter erhalten hat. Shane ist die Belehrung jedoch egal. Die Gruppe findet sich vor dem Haupthaus der Farm ein. Maggie möchte Dale´s Hut waschen und schickt Glenn sein Cappy zu holen. Daryl kommt hinzu und ist voller Tatendrang, da sie eine Spur haben von der aus sie ihre Suche starten können. Plötzlich taucht Shane mit dem Waffensack auf. Er verteilt die Waffen unter die Überlebenden. Shane erteilt eine Ansprache und erklärt, dass das Gelände mit den Streunern in der Scheune nicht sicher ist. Er verteilt weiter Waffen. Maggie wendet ein, dass Hershel die Gruppe heute noch davon schickt, wenn sie mit Waffen auf seinem Gelände umher laufen. Shane ist überzeugt, dass Hershel die Aktion noch verstehen wird. Carl kommt hinzu und besteht darauf, dass sie auf der Farm bleiben müssen. Shane will ihm gerad eine Waffe überreichen, als Lori sich dazwischen stellt und erklärt, dass er nicht der Boss ist und nichts zu sagen hat. Plötzlich bemerkt T-Dog, wie Jimmy, Hershel und Rick mit den zwei Zombies auf die Farm kommen. Shane rennt wütend auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Die anderen folgen ihm. Hershel bemerkt die Waffen und fragt Rick, warum seine Männer bewaffnet sind. Shane umkreist die Gruppe und will wissen, was es mit den Zombies auf sich hat. Rick versucht ihn zu beruhigen und die Sache später zu besprechen. Shane zieht seine Waffe und schießt drei mal auf den Zombie von Hershel. Er trifft den Zombie mehrere Male und schießt immer weiter auf ihn, wobei er jedes mal kommentiert, dass ein lebender Mensch diese Wunden nicht weck stecken kann. Rick fordert ihn auf damit aufzuhören. Shane geht auf den Zombie zu und schießt ihm in den Kopf. Shane macht eine Ansprache vor der Scheune, in der er erklärt, dass wer (über)-leben möchte auch dafür kämpfen muss. Bei seiner Rede erklärt er, dass Sophia tot sei. Kurz entschlossen greift Shane eine Spitzhacke und beginnt die Schlösser zu öffnen. Verzweifelt versucht Rick seinen Zombie an Hershel weiter zu geben, doch dieser kniet fassungslos am Boden. Shane öffnet die Scheunentore und zieht seine Waffe. Alle Rufe von Rick ihn davon abzuhalten verhallen. Die Tore öffnen sich und die ersten Zombies kommen heraus. Andrea eilt an Shanes Seite. T-Dog folgt. Sie beginnen damit die Zombies zu erschießen. Nacheinander werden alle Zombies erschossen. Hershel und Maggie müssen ohnmächtig zusehen, wie ihre Verwandten und bekannten hingerichtet werden. Dann plötzlich kommen keine weiteren Untoten mehr heraus. Dale kommt hinzu und sieht das angerichtete Massaker an. Sie hören ein Röcheln und sehen, wie die kleine Sophia aus der Scheune ins Licht tritt. Ihre Mutter möchte zu ihr eilen, doch Daryl hält sie zurück. Das Mädchen läuft durch den Berg der Untoten auf die Überlebenden zu, während ihre Mutter um sie weint und schluchzt. Rick nimmt sich ein Herz und läuft auf das Kind zu. Er richtet seine Waffe auf sie und drückt ab. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Andrew Lincoln als Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal als Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies als Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden als Andrea * Jeffrey DeMunn als Dale Horvath * Steven Yeun als Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs als Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Hintergrund ** Untot Nebendarsteller * IronE Singleton als T-Dog * Madison Lintz als Sophia Peletier** * Lauren Cohan als Maggie Greene * Emily Kinney als Beth Greene* * Scott Wilson als Hershel Greene * Jane McNeill als Patricia* * James Allen McCune als Jimmy* Nicht im Abspann Todesfälle * Louise Bush (am Leben, bestätigt; Untot) * Mr. Fischer (Untot) * Mrs. Fischer (Untot) * Lacey (Untot) * Duncan (Untot) * Doug (am Leben, bestätigt; Untot) * Shawn Greene (Untot) * Arnold Greene (Untot) * Sophia Peletier (am Leben, bestätigt; Untot) * Mehrere unbenannte Bewohner der Greene-Scheune (Untot) Trivia * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Louise Bush. (Untot) * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Doug. (Untot) * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Mr. Fischer. (Untot) * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Mrs. Fischer. (Untot) * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Lacey. (Untot) * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Duncan. (Untot) * Letzter Auftritt von Nelly. (Unbekannt) * Letzter Auftritt von Sophia Peletier. (Untot) * Letzter Auftritt von Arnold Greene. (Untot) * Letzter Auftritt von Shawn Greene. (Untot) * Der Titel der Episode "Pretty Much Dead Already" (zu Deutsch: "Schon ziemlich tot") bezieht sich auf die Tatsache, dass Shane Dale sagt, er sei "schon ziemlich tot". * Madison Lintz (Sophia Peletier) erscheint in dieser Episode, nachdem sie seit "Blutsbande" abwesend war (neben einem Rückblick in "Chupacabra"). * Laut Greg Nicotero in AMC's Talking Dead wurden zwei Endungen für die Episode gedreht, eine, in der Sophia Untot ist (die verwendet wurde) und eine, in der sie normal erscheint und darstellt, was die Charaktere sehen wollen. * Glen Mazzara gab an, dass das Massaker in der Scheune als "Barn-Ageddon" bezeichnet wird. * In "Blutsbande" erzählte Carol Andrea, dass sie nur hoffte, dass Sophia nicht wie Amy enden würde (gebissen und wiederbelebt). Ironischerweise geschah dies und erfüllte die Angst ihrer Mutter. ** Interessanterweise wurde Sophia ähnlich wie Amy auch am Hals gebissen. * Glenn nimmt Bezug auf das Videospiel "Portal", als er es damit vergleicht, dass er mit dem Beißer in den Brunnen geschickt wurde. * In der Serie Supernatural nimmt Sheriff Jody Mills Bezug auf diese Episode, als sie feststellt, dass ihr Stellvertreter immer noch Albträume über "die Scheunen-Episode von The Walking Dead" hat. ** Sowohl Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Negan) als auch Lauren Cohan (Maggie) spielten in Supernatural. * Diese Episode beginnt die Tradition, eine weibliche Figur im Finale der Zwischensaison mit dem Tod von Sophia Peletier zu töten. ** Penny Blake und Donna wurden in "Siehe, Dein Bruder" getötet. ** Meghan Chambler, Lilly Chambler und Alisha wurden in "Kein Zurück" getötet. ** Beth Greene und Dawn Lerner wurden in "Coda" getötet. ** Deanna Monroe wurde in "Nicht das Ende" getötet. ** Olivia und Isabelle wurden in "Unsere Herzen schlagen noch" getötet. ** Natania wurde in "Kampf um die Zukunft" getötet. en:Pretty Much Dead Already es:Pretty Much Dead Already ru:Почти мёртв pl:Pretty Much Dead Already pt-br:Quase Morto ja:S2-7「死の定義」 Kategorie:Staffel 2